


I'll Be Good

by finnstabae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnstabae/pseuds/finnstabae
Summary: "Why did you do it, Draco?" She asked, eyes cold. "You chose Voldemort. How could you do that?""I didn't chose him, Ry." Draco said "I chose my family. The only thing I had left."She shook her head softly. "You had me, too, Draco. I loved you.""Love is just weakness, or so I've been told. I've been cold. I've been merciless, but the blood on my hands scares me to death. If you can just trust me, I'll show you that I can be good. I'll be good and I'll love the world like you do. For all of the time that I never could.""You've caused so much pain for me, Draco. How am I supposed to trust you?""I promise I'll be good. For all of the light that I shut out. For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears. For all of the things that I did all those years ago." He looked at her again. "For all of the perfect things I doubted. For you."This is set in 2002, 5 years after the Second Wizarding War. Some character traits have been changed slightly toaccommodate the story.  *Based on the song I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is just giving a little bit of background into the characters!

*5 years ago*

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yelled. "From this day forward, you put your faith in me."

Ryland stood there, unable to comprehend just how they had gotten into this mess. 

"Harry Potter is dead! Ha!" Voldemort and his followers laughed. "Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us, or die."

He paused, waiting for someone to come forward, but no one did. Ryland looked around for Draco. They hadn't spoken in nearly a year, not since sixth year at the Astronomy Tower. She watched as he walked down the steps, choosing Voldemort's side. As he stepped past her he paused, looking at her for the first time in what felt like years. Ryland reached out for his hand, not trusting her voice just yet. 

Draco turned to look at her but she didn't recognize the eyes she was staring into. They were a cold, hard gray, unlike the warm blue she had grown to love.

"Stay here, Draco. Please." She begged him to stay. "Please, I love you."

He ripped his hand away from her giving her a cold glare before walking across the courtyard to join his mother. Ryland didn't have much chance to process what happened because the next thing she knew Harry was jumping out of Hagrid's arms shooting curses at Voldemort. She turned to find Ron and Hermione only to see them running back to the castle. Ryland took one last look in the direction Draco was only to see him walking towards her, a determined look on his face.

"Ryland, come with us. We're leaving, please, I'll keep you safe." He said

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "You chose him, Draco. I begged you to stay and you chose him. So I chose Harry. As soon as you walked away, I chose Harry."

"Please, Ry. I love you."

Ryland didn't answer him. She stepped out of his grip and turned, running into the castle.

*Present Day*

Draco looked in the mirror, a glass of Firewhiskey in hand. It'd been 5 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. 5 years since he'd talked to Ryland. He spent every day of the past 5 years regretting walking across that courtyard. 5 years regretting choosing Voldemort over her. Draco still saw him every now and again. In the mirror after a shower, in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. He would never be rid of him, no matter how hard he tried. Voldemort would follow him for the rest of his life.

He downed his drink in one go, throwing his glass at the mirror in disgust of who he'd become. He was going to make things right. Starting with the person he owed it to most.

Draco walked out of his bathroom and into his room. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

Ryland,

5 years ago I made the biggest mistake I've ever made and I have spent every day regretting the choices I made. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I know that's something that is earned and not just given, but I am asking you to listen. I was 16 when my father told me I was to receive the Dark Mark. 16 when every choice I ever had was taken away. I was scared. Not just for me but for everyone I cared about. I was scared for you, Ryland. I tried to keep you safe, I thought that if I just kept you out of it you would be safe. I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you, and I'm sorry for not staying with you that day. I'm sorry for leaving you in the Astronomy Tower and acting like I didn't care anymore. I'm so sorry, Ry. Draco 

Draco stood and sealed the letter he had written. He walked to the window, calling his owl.

"Get this to Ryland, bud." He said, giving the owl the letter.

Draco watched the owl fly away, hoping Ryland would reach out to him. He needed her, even though he didn't deserve her.


End file.
